Electric mining shovels are useful for digging up, hoisting, and transporting large volumes of earth or other material. Generally, an electric mining shovel includes a dipper that is operatively connected to a housing and is controlled by an operator. More particularly, the dipper is attached to an arm, known in the industry as “the stick.” The stick is pivotally attached to the boom, which is attached to the housing. Hoisting cables attach to the dipper (also known as “the bucket”) and pass through a pulley at the end of the boom and then back into the housing where the hoisting cables or ropes are wound or unwound around a drum so as to hoist or lower the dipper. Near the drum, typically on both sides of the drum, are gantry legs that extend out of the top of the housing and are used to help anchor the boom.
In the extension between the drum and the end of the boom, the hoisting cables or ropes pass through the housing via a window. Typically, the window is only five or six feet by two feet in dimension. As the hoisting cables or ropes aid in hoisting or lowering the dipper once it has dug up an amount of earth, the dipper will occasionally jolt up or down. This jolt of the dipper in turn whips, slaps, or otherwise undesirably moves the hoisting ropes or cables, as the case may be. In such case, the hoisting ropes or cables slap against the window opening in the housing. Over time, the slapping of the cables on the window opening wears out the cable, which can then snap or break completely under the strain on the cable during operation of the shovel. In such case, the only option is to cease operation of the mining shovel until the machine can be repaired. This costs otherwise-valuable time while the shovel is inoperable, and repair and replacement costs are incurred.